


Stress Relief

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut, very minor side samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jihyo needs a bit of stress relief and Dahyun is only too happy to help.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: CEO AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part four of the series. Mina and Tzuyu are next!

Dahyun groaned softly when she felt Sana move to lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Sana as she nuzzled into her neck. “You have to leave soon.” 

  
  


“I know. Just resting up.” Dahyun opened her eyes and was met with the soft brown eyes of her girlfriend. “Hi, gorgeous.” 

  
  


Sana smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “Hi. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” 

  
  


“I should, but I’m comfortable now.” 

  
  


“What, with me on top of you?” Sana teased. 

  
  


“Exactly.” Dahyun teased back. “Jihyo said she’d come about three, so I have time.” 

  
  


“One more hour to cuddle then.” Sana nuzzled in further, letting out a soft breath. 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her back slowly. “Momo’s coming over to stay right?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “She is. We’re going to watch a few movies after dinner.” 

  
  


“See? I told you that you two would be closer.” 

  
  


Sana grumbled softly. “You’re always right.” 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun grinned, kissing her forehead. “You should always listen to me.” 

  
  


“I do listen to you. All the time. My favorite is when you moan for me.” Sana whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Dahyun bit her lip. “Sana…” 

  
  


“What?” She ran her hand along Dahyun’s lower stomach, flirting with the edge of her PJ pants. “It’s true. You’ve got the cutest whine when I do this.” Sana nipped her pulse point, earning her the aforementioned whine. “Just like that.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head and kissed Sana deeply, hand reaching down to stroke her shaft over her boxer briefs. “One for the road?” She asked against her lips. At Sana’s nod, Dahyun pulled her cock out of her boxers, running her thumb along the leaking tip. 

  
  


Sana tugged down Dahyun’s panties, putting them aside as she thrust into her closed fist. She kept the kiss going as she took over, guiding her cock into her. Dahyun moaned into Sana’s mouth, tongue peeking out to run across her lower lip. “Yes…” Sana lay flush against her, keeping her thrusts shallow, wanting to feel Dahyun’s tight walls around her whole length. 

  
  


Dahyun slid her hands up Sana’s sides to her chest, squeezing her breasts. She gave her nipples a slight tug and was rewarded with a sharp thrust. At an even harder tug, Sana pulled back to the head and drove her cock to the hilt, making Dahyun gasp. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Sana hooked Dahyun’s legs over her hips and kept her thrusts long and deep, pulling out to the head and slamming back in. Dahyun’s hands shot down to Sana’s hips and dug her nails into her skin. “Fuck me just like that, baby.” Sana leaned down and sucked harshly on the side of her neck, leaving behind a deep purple mark. 

  
  


Dahyun flipped them over and sat up on Sana’s lap, rocking her hips back and forth, earning a low moan from Sana. She leaned down and ran her tongue over her nipple, wrapping her lips around it and sucked harshly. Sana let out the loudest moan yet, cock pulsing inside her. With the way Dahyun was humping her cock combined with the attention on her chest, she came quickly, thrusting up into her. “God, Dahyun…” 

  
  


Dahyun licked up to the side of her neck from her chest, biting down on her pulse point to leave a mark of her own. “You tell me if Momo gets on her knees for you, baby.” She whispered, hips angled to rub her clit on Sana’s lower stomach. “I better get a photo of her lips around that big cock.” 

  
  


Sana grunted, feeling Dahyun come around her sensitive cock. She reached down and gripped her ass tightly. “She _has_ been a little needy since she’s gotten a taste of it.” 

  
  


“I know. She’s told me.” Dahyun kissed along the concave marks her teeth left on Sana’s neck. “She asked me before she brought it up to you.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “I think she knows she has a safe space now.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “And who can blame her?” She moved to drop a kiss on her lips. “Your cum tastes so good.” She husked against her lips, making Sana moan. 

  
  


“Yours is better.” 

  
  


“This is an argument we can’t win, baby.” 

  
  


“Still going to have it.” Sana smacked her ass gently. “I get it tomorrow morning.” 

  
  


“So do I.” Dahyun shot back. “I need to shower now.” 

  
  


Sana whined and held tighter. “No.” 

  
  


“You want Jihyo to find your load in me?” 

  
  


A smirk formed on Sana’s lips. “Maybe.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

  
  


Sana’s smirk grew in victory. “That’s my girl.” 

  
  


~

An hour later, the bell rang. Dahyun opened the door and was greeted by a tight hug. “Hi, Ji.” 

  
  


Jihyo swayed them a little then let her go. “It’s good to see you again.”

  
  


“You too. It’s been a while.” 

  
  


“You should come by the office more so I can see you.” 

  
  


“It seems like every time I do, you’re not around.” Dahyun pouted. 

  
  


Jihyo put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “Just let me know next time and I’ll make sure I’m there. I have a slave driver as a boss.” She teased when she heard Sana approaching. 

  
  


“Very funny.” Sana gave Jihyo a hug. “I give you so many days off.” 

  
  


“I’m kidding. You’re an amazing boss. Couldn’t ask for a better one.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to compliment me. You’re already taking my girl home with you.” Sana teased, giving her hip a small bump. 

  
  


“The both of you offered.” Jihyo defended. 

  
  


“Because you’re stressed.” Dahyun rubbed the small of Jihyo’s back. “Stress doesn’t do anyone any good.” 

  
  


Jihyo rested her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. “You’re both amazing friends.” 

  
  


“We do our best. Now go on. Traffic will be awful if you don’t.” Sana leaned in and gave Dahyun a kiss. “I’ll text you later. I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back. “I love you, too. Have fun with Momo.” She hinted. 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes and ushered the two of them out the door. 

  
  


“They’re getting along now?” Jihyo asked once they were on the road. 

  
  


“They’ve worked their issues out. No more jealousy.” 

  
  


“How did you do it?” 

  
  


“I made them have sex.” Dahyun laughed, mashing her lips together when Jihyo gawked at her. 

  
  


“That’s one way to do it.” Jihyo let out a soft breath. “I bet that was a sight.” 

  
  


“Oh, it was.” Dahyun smiled at the memory. “I didn’t walk straight for two days.” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “I bet not.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned over and rubbed Jihyo’s thigh. “How long has it been for you?” 

  
  


“Since we all got together.” 

  
  


“Jihyo, that’s almost three months…” 

  
  


“I didn’t have the time. Plus, it’s a little hard to just find someone out of the blue who won’t tell the press.” 

  
  


Dahyun frowned, thumb rubbing her thigh. “Are you good at driving with distractions?” 

  
  


Jihyo sent her a look of confusion. “Why?” She got her answer when Dahyun’s hand moved up to rub against her crotch. “Oh God, Dahyun…” Jihyo’s cock hardened quickly under her ministrations. Dahyun unzipped her pants and reached inside to stroke her cock over her boxers. After Jihyo was fully hard, Dahyun pulled her cock out of the slit in her boxers and leaned over to wrap her lips around the tip, garnering a loud moan from Jihyo. 

  
  


Dahyun bobbed slowly, just focusing on the first few inches. She used her hand to move along the rest of her shaft. 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah.” Jihyo mumbled, resting her free hand on the back of her head, trying her best not to push her lower. Dahyun hummed, taking her shaft deeper until her lips touched the base. Jihyo whimpered, flexing her hips up to push even deeper into her mouth. Dahyun swallowed around the tip, bringing one hand up to cup her balls. Jihyo’s hips bucked at the gentle squeeze, her knees turning inward slightly. “Gonna come.” She warned. 

  
  


Dahyun sucked harder, bobbing on her entire length. At a hard tug to her balls, Jihyo fell over the edge, her shaft visibly pulsing as she came. Dahyun pulled back to the head and suckled, swirling her tongue around the head as she swallowed her load as it hit her tongue. Jihyo squirmed when Dahyun kept sucking. “B-Baby, please.” Jihyo pleaded, back pressing hard into the seat. Dahyun pulled away with a soft pop, gently tucking her cock back into her pants and zipping her up. 

  
  


Jihyo panted softly, licking her lips. “God, you’re so good at that.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed her cheek. “You’re not the first to say so.” 

  
  


Jihyo took a deep breath and reached over to lace her fingers with Dahyun’s, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it as she concentrated on driving. “I won’t be the last, I’m sure.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and rubbed the side of Jihyo’s hand with her thumb for the rest of the ride. Once they reached Jihyo’s house, she was quick to run around and open the door for her. “Thank you.” Dahyun said with a kiss to her other cheek. 

  
  


“Do you want something to eat?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “Not right now. But I do know what I want.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Dahyun pressed up against Jihyo. “I want your cock inside me.” 

  
  


Jihyo bit the inside of her lower lip at her words. She took Dahyun’s hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. Jihyo climbed on top of Dahyun and kissed her, hand working on the front of her jeans. When she finally got them down her legs, she pulled her panties off, eyes glued to her core as Dahyun spread her thighs. “Fuck…” She settled between her legs and ran her tongue through her folds. 

  
  


Dahyun hissed softly at the feeling, carding her fingers through Jihyo’s hair. Jihyo paused when she saw a bit of white at Dahyun’s entrance. “Had some fun before I came to get you, huh?” At Dahyun’s nod, Jihyo kept their eyes locked as she pushed her tongue inside her, tasting Sana’s load as well as Dahyun’s cum. She curled her tongue against her walls before pulling out and flicking her tongue over her clit. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Dahyun’s thighs clamped around Jihyo’s head, riding her tongue. “Make me come.” 

  
  


Jihyo wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s thighs and focused on her clit. She nipped at it with her lips before sucking gently. The way Dahyun squirmed let her know she was close. She pinned Dahyun’s hips and flicked against her clit rapidly, making Dahyun arch and moan her name as she came. Jihyo quickly scrambled up, pushing her boxers down to slam into her still coming pussy. 

  
  


“God, yes.” Jihyo put her hands on the bed by Dahyun’s hips and pounded into her, looking down to watch how her shaft speared into Dahyun. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her palms along Jihyo’s arms, hooking her legs over her hips so her cock could hit her deep. “Fuck that pussy, baby.” When Jihyo registered her words, her hips sped up even more. 

  
  


Jihyo sat up on her knees without losing her rhythm to pull her shirt off. Dahyun licked her lips at the sight of Jihyo’s chest and moved her hands to cup her breasts over her bra. She unsnapped the clasp at the front and pulled it off of her shoulders. Dahyun tugged at Jihyo’s arm to bring her closer before flipping their positions. Jihyo instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around Dahyun, nuzzling into her chest. 

  
  


Dahyun draped her arms over Jihyo’s shoulders, moaning low when Jihyo took one of her nipples into her mouth. “Jihyo.” When she sucked harder, her walls clamped around her cock, giving her a hint to what Dahyun liked. Jihyo bit down and tugged it with her teeth. It sent Dahyun headlong into an intense orgasm, her body tensing. 

  
  


Jihyo flipped them again, putting all the power she had behind her thrusts until she bottomed out and came deep inside her, slowly rutting her load deeper. Dahyun pulled her in for a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. Jihyo lay flush against her and let her hands roam her sides before settling on gripping her ass. Dahyun took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, smiling when Jihyo snuggled into her neck. 

  
  


Jihyo pulled out slowly and rolled off to the side, but stayed cuddled against Dahyun. Dahyun put her arm around Jihyo and scratched her scalp gently. “You’ve been doing okay?” 

  
  


“I have. Sana is the best. She doesn’t overwork me.” 

  
  


“So where’s the stress coming from?” 

  
  


“Everywhere else. Keeping up appearances, recording, shoots, promotions. All that kind of stuff.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I’m here if you ever want company.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her cheek. “I know. I just don’t want to impose on you and Sana.” 

  
  


“You’re like family, Jihyo. I’d do anything for you.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled wide at that. “You’re gonna make me cry.” 

  
  


“Alright, I’ll stop. Should we eat?” 

  
  


“Probably. Get our strength back up.” She teased. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and got up, looking through her bag to pull on one of her oversized shirts so she didn’t have to dress properly. Jihyo followed suit, pulling on a robe before leading them to the kitchen. While she prepared food for them both, Dahyun got a text notification. She looked at it and smiled at a selfie Sana took of her and Momo. 

  
  


“See?” She turned her phone around to show Jihyo. 

  
  


“I’m happy they’re getting along.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sending Sana a text back. “It’s easier on me. Gives me the chance to hang out with Momo more freely now.” 

  
  


“Jealousy will do that.” 

  
  


“Very true.” Dahyun looked around the drawers to find utensils when she knew Jihyo was close to finishing. “Watch a movie while we eat?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “Of course.” She grabbed two bowls and portioned it half and half. “Follow me.” Jihyo headed to the living room and sat back on the couch. “You can choose.” 

  
  


Dahyun sat beside Jihyo and grabbed the remote to search for a movie. 

  
  


Around an hour later, Dahyun got another text from Sana. She nearly dropped her drink when she saw what she’d sent. “Holy shit.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her phone around to show Jihyo. It was Momo on her knees in front of Sana, lips tight around her shaft. “I did tell her to send me a photo…” 

  
  


Jihyo mashed her lips together. “That’s...an interesting development in their friendship.” 

  
  


“Better than them being at each other's throats.” 

  
  


“They still are. Just in a different way.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a loud laugh. “I can’t deny that.” 

  
  


“Are you going to say anything back?” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and typed her message. “Tell Momo I said she’s being a good girl.” 

  
  


Jihyo chuckled at the message. “You three are something.” 

  
  


“Wouldn’t have it any other way. I will say, though,” she started, crawling over to Jihyo. “It’s giving me my second wind.” 

  
  


Jihyo eyed Dahyun as she crawled into her lap. “Oh?” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the tie on Jihyo’s rob and pushed it aside. “Mmhmm.” She leaned in and kissed her slow and deep, hand wrapping around her cock to get her hard. “I want you to take out all your stress on me.” 

  
  


Jihyo locked their eyes. “You sure?” 

  
  


“More than.” 

  
  


Jihyo pulled Dahyun against her then flipped around so she was on her back. She tossed her robe aside and pushed Dahyun’s shirt up. Jihyo pulled her legs over her shoulders, easing her now hard cock into her pussy. Dahyun rested her hands on Jihyo’s thighs, groaning at the hard pace she was setting. “Oh God, just like that.” 

  
  


Jihyo leaned forward, dropping her hips roughly against Dahyun’s. She couldn’t deny it felt good to fuck Dahyun as hard as she was. The sound of their hips meeting, filled her ears and urged her to fuck her even harder. Dahyun reached up and gripped the arm of the couch, moaning each time Jihyo’s thick cock bottomed out inside her. “You’re fucking me so good, baby.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, fingers digging into the fabric. “Feels so good.” 

  
  


Jihyo reached between them and rubbed her clit in fast circles. Dahyun arched, head thrown back in pleasure as she came around Jihyo’s cock. “Jihyo!” She didn’t slow her thrusts or her fingers on Dahyun’s clit. Jihyo watched Dahyun’s breathing pick up even more. 

  
  


“You like it hard, don’t you?” 

  
  


Dahyun met her eyes and nodded. “I love it.” 

  
  


Jihyo dropped her legs and leaned in, kissing her hard. She pulled out, ignoring the whine from Dahyun, so she could flip her over. She slapped her ass until the pale skin reddened before thrusting back into her tight pussy. Jihyo put her hands on Dahyun’s lower back to keep her still as she fucked into her. Dahyun moaned loudly into the couch, the sound muffled. Jihyo reached up and gripped her hair, tugging her head back. “Let me hear you.” 

  
  


Dahyun moaned even louder at the slight sting from Jihyo pulling her hair, but it only made her wetter. She fucked back against Jihyo’s cock, whimpering the closer she got. “I need your load inside me.” 

  
  


“Ask me nicely.” 

  
  


Dahyun clenched at that. “Please come inside me. I need to feel your hot load inside my tight pussy.” 

  
  


Jihyo draped over her back and rutted deep into her, growling into her ear as she unloaded deep inside her pussy. “Take that load.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached up and cupped the back of her neck to keep her close, humping back against her. The head of her cock brushed her g-spot, sending her over the edge instantly. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Jihyo kept her hips moving, letting Dahyun ride out her orgasm. She peppered her back of her shoulder with kisses. “You okay?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded slowly, panting to catch her breath. “So okay.” 

  
  


Jihyo pulled out and rolled Dahyun over, kissing her cheek a few times. “Good.” 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “You should do that more. You were gentle the first time.” 

  
  


“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to do that after you’d taken all of them. You deserved something gentle.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled, kissing her again. “So sweet.” 

  
  


“Just the truth.” 

  
  


“Still sweet.” 

  
  


“Wanna go back to bed?” 

  
  


Dahyun wiggled her eyebrows. “Already?” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed softly. “To rest, Dahyun-ah.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled. “Yes.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, Jihyo walked into Dahyun’s house behind her to drop her off. She followed Dahyun around until they found Sana laying back on the couch with Momo cuddled on top of her. “Well, isn’t that a sight.” Dahyun cooed, making them jolt in surprise. 

  
  


“Hey, baby.” Sana got up and walked over to greet her with a lingering kiss. 

  
  


“Hi.” Dahyun rubbed her hips. “Have fun last night?” 

  
  


“Yup!” Momo called from the couch, a smile on her face. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head with a smile. “Good.” 

  
  


Sana pulled Dahyun against her side, wanting her close. “Momo offered for us to go to the restaurant tonight. All four of us.” 

  
  


“Oh, thank you, Momo.” Jihyo walked over to give her a hug. 

  
  


“My pleasure. I might even let you into the kitchen.” She teased. 

  
  


Dahyun’s jaw dropped, running her fingers along Sana’s back under her shirt. “Shocker.” 

  
  


“You’re special.” 

  
  


Sana wiped a fake tear. “Hear that, babe? We’re special.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her a little shove. “Stop that. We get food.” 

  
  


“True.” Sana leaned against her. “It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
